Souffrances
by Clara - RDBD
Summary: Drago avait terriblement peur. L'heure de la cérémonie d'entrée chez les Mangemorts approchait dangereusement. Qu'allait-on lui faire subir ? Sa famille allait-elle y survrivre ? Il ne sera plus jamais le même...
1. Jamais

Coucou, aujourd'hui je vous ai écrit un pt'it OS sur Drago :D Pas le temps de blabater, je commence à écrire. Profitez, et j'espère que vous aimerez :D

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers magique et les personnages fantastiques (dans tous les sens du terme) appartiennent à Queen Rowling.

* * *

Drago avait chaud, très chaud. Il suffoquait sous sa couette mais ne voulait pas se lever. L'épais tissu vert couvrait tant bien que mal les cris de douleur et de souffrance. Dans son Manoir, sa maison, se passait des choses horribles, dont il était spectateur quotidiennement, et malheureusement, il allait bientôt en devenir l'acteur.

Il avait a peine entamé sa sixième année, qu'une montagne de malheurs s'était abattue sur sa tête. Son Manoir était devenu le QG des Mangemorts, ces sales monstres au service de Voldemort. Et pire que tout, Voldemort remettait en cause toute son existence. La vie de ses parents, de sa mère, était remise en question, à cause de sa mission si difficile.

Severus Rogue l'avait tiré hors d'affaire, en tuant Dumbledore à sa place, mais le Lord n'était pas dupe il avait bien compris que l'assassin du directeur de Poudlard n'était pas Drago.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il ne l'avait ni puni, ni torturé, et n'avait fait aucun mal à sa famille.

Il l'avait promu.

Drago devait se rendre dans quelques minutes maintenant à la cérémonie d'entrée chez les Mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas. Il se doutait des choses affreuses qu'on lui ferait faire. Voldemort voulait le faire souffrir en faisant souffrir les autres...

Soudain, il entendit frapper à sa porte, tandis qu'une voix tremblante s'élevait.

« Drago, viens. Il va commencer. » dit sa mère, d'une voix enrouée.

Il se levait lentement, pour retarder, encore et encore. Il repoussa lentement sa couette, s'assit lentement au bord de son lit, et se redressa lentement. Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la porte tandis que sa mère le regardait avec encouragement.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, et arrivèrent dans l'immense salle à manger.

La vue lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. La table d'ébène que sa mère chérissait tant avait été brutalement entassée dans un coin. Le grand lustre assorti de milles et unes bougies était éteint. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts réunis dans la salle.

Ils étais tous encapuchonnés, en cercle, la baguette levée, et semblaient tous le fixer. Il baissa les yeux, et vit avec horreur deux jeunes enfants, avec une femme qui les entourait de bras qui se voulaient protecteurs. Ils tremblaient et pleuraient doucement.

Drago se mit à reculer, et sa mère le poussa nerveusement, mais d'un coup, un tourbillon noir d'une force incroyable se mit à souffler dans la pièce. Voldemort arrivait. Trop tard...

Les Mangemorts se redressèrent, et Narcissa le poussa violemment vers le Maître.

« Alors, mon cher Drago, ton jour de gloire est enfin arrivé ! Tu as aujourd'hui l'immense honneur de te faire apposer la célèbre Marque des Ténèbres. Je suis sur que tu _meurs d'envie_ de la posséder... » dit-il d'une voix suave. « Cependant, il faut la mériter, mais, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, c'est trois fois rien... » continua t-il, une lueur sadique dans le regard. « Toi, l'assassin du grand Dumbledore, tu arriveras sans problème à éliminer cette marmaille de Moldus ! »

« _Vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants_ , sale monstre ! Allez en enfer ! » hurla la pauvre femme, terrifiée.

« Oh, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y toucherais pas je n'oserais pas me salir les mains. _Drago s'en chargera_. » murmura t-il lentement.

Drago se mit à haleter. Jamais il n'en serait capable. Il fixait la petite fille et le petit garçon, et y lut une terreur sans nom. Ces pauvres gosses ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, et il allait devoir leur enlever la vie sans pitié.

Il avança à reculons vers la petite famille tremblante de peur. La mère se positionna devant ses enfants, de façon à les protéger, bien qu 'elle savait cela inutile.

« Allez, Drago. Essaye de les torturer un peu. J'ai envie de m'amuser, aujourd'hui. » dit-il, avant un grand éclat de rire.

Le blond leva sa baguette, et murmura un faible « Endoloris » vers la femme, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Drago, réessaye. »

Il suait à grosses gouttes. Il réessaya, sans succès.

« Voyons, tu as oublié comment faire ? Pauvre Drago... Bella, montre lui. »

Cette dernière s'avança avec plaisir tout en caquetant sans relâche.

« Merci beaucoup, maître, de cet honneur. ENDOLORIS ! » hurla t-elle en visant la petite fille.

« NON ! Laissez là tranquille, prenez moi à sa place, non... Alicia... »

La petite fille hurlait. Le petit garçon gisait, inconscient, et la mère pleurait et criait, ce qui agaça considérablement Bellatrix, qui la Stupéfixa.

C'était un supplice pour le blond. Il était trop jeune, trop innocent, pour supporter ça, et la famille Moldue détruite qui gisait sous ses yeux lui semblait bien plus courageuse que lui. Il était le bourreau, et avait l'impression d'être le martyr, subissant la souffrance des innocents.

« Allons, Drago, vas-y... Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse ! Si tu désires avoir la grandiose Marque, il faut la mériter ! »

Ah non, ça, non : Drago ne voulait pas la Marque, c'était certain. Mais il sentait le regard pesant de sa mère sur sa nuque.

« Endoloris... » dit-il, avec plus conviction que la fois précédente, vers la mère. Elle eu quelques spasmes mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à garder sa dignité en évitant de crier. Elle se redressa rapidement et le regarda avec un air de défi mêlé de détresse.

Il réessaya, sans succès. Trois fois. Il voyait le Maître Voldemort se crisper, son regard s'assombrir. L'assemblée de Mangemorts, impassibles, la baguette levée, le regardaient d'un air de pitié et de dégoût.

« Drago, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Tue les, MAINTENANT ! Ou tu en subiras les conséquences, et pas seulement toi. A trois... »

Il entendit sa mère lancer un petit cri étouffé, et son père déglutir. Lui suait à grosses gouttes et son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse...

« Un... »

Qui allait-il tuer en premier ? Arriverait-il seulement à tuer quelqu'un ?

« Deux... »

Sa main se crispa autour de sa baguette, et il la tendit vers la jeune femme en tremblant violemment.

« Trois ! Drago, vas-y ! »

Il fit le vide dans sa tête, se concentra, ouvrit la bouche, prit son souffle, mais... non. Il tomba à genoux, et éclata en sanglots, sans s'arrêter. Il s'effondra au sol, sa baguette roula bruyamment sur le parquet ciré. Son corps était secoué de spasmes tandis qu'il murmurait sans relâche :

« _Je ne peux pas..._ »

Sa mère le regardait, horrifiée.

Etrangement, Voldemort n'était presque pas étonné, ni déçu. Il s'avança vers le blond et le poussa violemment du pied.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu n'est qu'une raclure, Malefoy. Tu est inutile. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton misérable père. Cette cérémonie était un test, et comme je le pensais, tu as échoué lamentablement. Ton existence toute entière est un échec. Et pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, je vais devoir te punir. »

Drago et l'assemblée toute entière était suspendus à ses lèvres, redoutant la sentance.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Les Doloris de Voldemort n'étaient pas une plaisanterie, Drago le savait. Il reçut le sort sans y être préparé. Il avait toujours su qu'un Doloris était dévastateur, qu'il pouvait rendre fou, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé une torture pareille. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres et tous ses organes prenaient feu et gelaient en même temps, qu'on les trempait dans de l'acide, il avait la respiration bloquée, et ne s'entendait même plus hurler il ne sentait plus ses cordes vocales. Des petites taches blanches se formaient devant ses yeux. Il avait le sentiment qu'ont écrasait lentement sa tête, avant de la faire exploser. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il le tue, qu'il le tue pour abréger ses souffrances. Il n'entendait pas les cris déchirants de Narcissa, et ne voyait pas les yeux effrayés de Lucius.

Enfin le Lord leva sa baguette. Mais ce fut pour recommencer, avec encore plus de haine.

Drago savait qu'a un certain niveau de douleur, on ne ressentait plus rien. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps. Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires, il perdait la raison, bougeait dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de donner un coup de pied au Maître pour que tout cela cesse. Que ça cesse. Il retombait de fatigue, et recommençait, dans un laps de temps qui semblait durer des années, et qui durait pourtant quelques dizaines de secondes.

Et tout s'arrêta. Il entendit une voix terrifiante, embrumée, comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

« Sale incapable. Même pas capable de retenir ses émotions. Tout ce que tu mérites c'est bel et bien la _mort._ »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de lever sa baguette, les yeux remplis d'une cruauté sadique.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

« NON ! »

Drago vit sa mère se jeter vers lui, si vite que ses pas ne semblaient plus dépendre du temps. Elle bondit devant lui, juste avant que le jet lumineux d'un vert terrifiant ne touche sa poitrine.

Elle s'écroula, morte.

 _A suivre ?_

Alors là, je suis innocente. Les personnages ont pris le pouvoir sur ma plume, ou plutôt sur mes doigts, mais en tout cas, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Narcissa n'était pas censée sauver Drago et encore moins mourir ! Seulement voilà, c'est comme ça :D Cette histoire pourrait certainement avoir une suite ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? REVIEWEZ, REVIEWEZ ! Laissez moi tout pleins de reviews et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bisous bisous, j'vous aime :D


	2. Fuite

Hello ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a longtemps, et je m'en excuse. Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et la plupart des lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling :D

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 **Deponia** : Je ne pouvais pas tuer Drago et pour le sauver, il fallait sacrifier un autre personnage, et je me suis dit que Narcissa était une personne toute désignée :D

 **Emie Masano** : Je mets souvent des mots que je veux accentuer en italique :D

 **Perina** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;D

 **Kanade-Chin** : Merci et oui, voilà la suite hé hé :D

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Drago, figé, contemplait le corps inerte de Narcissa. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation, de la mort de sa mère. Il dirigea son regard vers Lucius, et vit pour la première fois une larme couler le long de ses joues.

Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre, puissant, glacial.

Voldemort, furieux, se précipita sur Drago et se mit à lui lancer une panoplie de sorts, visant à le tuer sans plus attendre.

Heureusement, le blond pouvait encore transplaner dans son propre Manoir. Il se baissa et attrapa le poignet froid du corps de Narcissa, transplanant avec elle vers son père, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Son but était de réunir sa famille une dernière fois... Il le tira vers lui et transplana une nouvelle fois, loin, très loin, de Voldemort.

Ils s'écroulèrent devant la porte d'une vieille cabane délabrée. Drago se redressa, et finit par comprendre pleinement de ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait sauvé, et elle est morte à sa place. C'est lui que le Maître aurait dû tuer ! Il s'agenouilla devant le cadavre, et, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient tous raides, maintenus par un sortilège, et sentaient l'orchidée. Narcissa avait toujours adoré ces fleurs, elle en avait plusieurs dans son joli jardin...

Le blond, tout à sa tristesse, n'entendait pas les gémissements de son père. Ce dernier gisait à quelques mètres de là, et du sang recouvrait tout son visage. Il s'était désartibulé !

"Drago... Drago, viens." dit-il avec une difficulté apparente.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, horrifié. Il l'examina rapidement : Lucius avait perdu un morceau de chair derrière l'oreille. N'ayant pas de dictame sous la main, Drago jeta plusieurs sorts pour désinfecter la plaie. Son père survivrait assurément, mais en garderait une sale cicatrice.

"Vous allez mieux, père ?"

Il hocha lentement la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

"Où sommes nous ?"

"Il s'agit d'une vieille baraque qui appartenait aux Black. Mère ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

"Non, pas que je me souvienne."

"En tout cas, nous pouvons rester ici quelques temps. Notre elfe nous est toujours fidèle, il nous ramènera de la nourriture... TOBY !"

CRAC.

"Bonjour, Maître Malefoy." s'exclama le petit elfe en s'inclinant. "Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Maîtresse Malefoy va t-elle mieux ?"

Drago baissa les yeux à la mention de Narcissa.

"Elle est morte, Toby. Elle est morte, par ma faute ! C'est entièrement ma faute !"

Il éclata en sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus de retenir toute la tristesse, tout le désespoir qui l'habitait.

"C'est une grande perte. Toby aimait beaucoup Maîtresse Narcissa, elle était très gentille. Elle m'aidait même à faire la cuisine parfois."

"Elle ne faisait pas seulement la cuisine, Toby. Elle était une femme merveilleuse, courageuse, honorable." déclara Drago.

Lucius ne répondit rien, perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux.

"Toby, ramène nous quelque chose à manger, et des couvertures. Tâche de faire vite."

"A vos ordres, Maître."

Il disparut.

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Drago était allongé sur un vieux matelas de la cabane. Il réfléchissait. A tout ce qui allait leur arriver, à son père et lui. Ils avaient toujours vécu confortablement, tranquillement. Avec Voldemort, tout cela n'avait pas vraiment changé... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en tête de tuer Dumbledore, et qu'il confie cette tâche au jeune Serpentard. Tout avait changé, ce jour là, Drago n'était plus le jeune garçon pourri gâté. Il devenait un homme torturé, vide, souffrant. Et cela ne s'était jamais arrangé.

Il lui semblait être ici depuis des jours et des jours, au lieu de quelques heures. Voldemort devait être en train de mobiliser tous les Mangemorts pour les retrouver ; à moins qu'il ne s'en fiche complètement.

CRAC.

"Maître Drago, Maître Drago, j'ai de la nourriture pour vous. Et, s'il vous plaît, Toby aimerait beaucoup rester ici, Monsieur le Lord veut tuer Toby ! Toby a peur."

"Calmes toi. Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici."

L'elfe, tout heureux et soulagé, déposa le petit ballotin de nourriture sur la table et partit nettoyer la maison.

O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Exténués, les deux Malefoy s'asseyèrent avec dégoût sur la table moisie pour manger un peu.

"Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici trop longtemps, IL va nous retrouver en un rien de temps !"

"Je sais, père. Mais que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ? Nous ne sommes plus d'aucun côté. Ni du bien, ni du mal."

"Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été du côté du mal, Drago."

"Comment ça ? C'est vous qui avez décidé de rejoindre Voldemort."

"Je reconnais avoir eu tord. Je le regrette. Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu d'un monde pareil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est notre ennemi, et celui de toute la communauté, des deux côtés..."

"Ou voulez-vous en venir ?"

Lucius eu une hésitation.

"Hé bien, je pense que les résistants auraient besoin d'aide, non ?"

"Vous voulez dire... Rejoindre Potter ?"

"Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Où irions nous sinon ?"

"Mais, père, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils nous acceuilleront à bras ouverts, sans penser que nous sommes en train de les espionner ?! Je ne vous pensais pas si naïf !"

"Moi, c'est certain qu'il ne m'accepteront pas. Mais toi et Narcissa, vous avez sauvé Potter deux fois. Les Gryffondors et leur grand coeur, leur faiblesse, te protègeront sans doute."

"On ne sait même pas où sont-ils. Ils sont peut-être déjà morts."

"Seulement, si tu t'intéressais aux nouvelles des batailles, au Manoir, tu saurais qu'ils attaquent des familles de Mangemorts régulièrement. Reste à savoir où il se cachent."

"Je ne vois qu'un endroit. J'ai entendu parler Potter et Weaslette dans les couloirs, pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Ils parlaient du frère de Dumbledore, de la Salle sur Demande, et d'une couronne, ou une tiare, quelque chose du genre. Ils pourraient tous s'être installés là-bas, cette salle est parfaite : elle peut être immense, contenir beaucoup de personnes, ils peuvent s'y entraîner et y élaborer leurs plans. Elle est quasiment impénétrable ! Et je pense qu'un passage relie la maison de ce Dumbledore, à la Salle. Il habite le vieux bar mal famé de Pré-au-Lard, le Chaudron Baveur." expliqua-t-il.

"Très bien. Tu partiras dès que tu seras prêt. Pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ne sera pas une mince affaire..."

"Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici."

"Je sais où aller."

"Je pourrais venir avec vous !" protesta Drago.

"J'ai des raisons que tu ignores, Drago." répondit-il mystérieusement, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :D


End file.
